Kindness in the Wastebasket
by waremono.Iv
Summary: "I will never hurt you." A very short fanfic of drabbles. (an unnamed OC centered/narrative)
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke is written and illustrated by Tadatoshi Fujimaki, published by Shueisha.

**Author's note**: I wrote this based on my feelings. Because I used to think many times before, "My kindness always goes to waste." Not true, but there are times I feel that way. No doubt.

For this drabble story (my first time as well), I was going to choose Kise for some odd reason. But then I remembered Akashi was more appropriate. :D And then I just started to type away.

Idea was triggered by drama in my life on Sunday, March 30, 2014. ...By my own family, which I converted it to "Akashi" and into this short drabble fanfiction.

* * *

**~Encounter~**

It was the start of a new middle school year. On the very first day, I was not looking when I crossed the street with a red light. An excuse of mine would be because I was listening to music with an old tape recorder. Or whatever it was called. I never bothered to learn the actual name for these things.

There were earphones in my ears too. So… you could not blame a little girl for listening to old Anime songs and almost being run over by an obviously large limo.

That was how I first met Akashi Seijuurou.


	2. Growing

**~Growing~**

Half a year later, a random and pretty-looking guy with blond hair approached me in front of my shoe locker. He was saying something about Akashi.

When he was about to tell some kind of secret, I could tell, Akashi appeared before us and gave the pretty-looking guy a silent look. As the blonde seemed to have backed off and took his leave, Akashi stayed.

I wore a curious look. Then my heart stopped right when he confessed he wanted to get to know me.

We barely talked since the day we met. Did men fall in love so easily?


	3. Doubts

**~Doubts~**

About a year later, with Akashi's friends suggesting I should gave the redhead a chance… I decided to go along with it.

On our first date, he knew I was bothered about something. And he knew why I refused him in the beginning.

Suddenly, assuring me, he said, "I will never hurt you."

Of course, through both of our eyes, we knew I did not believe in those words.

So… why was he still with me? Someone like him with his good looks, he could have found better girls who would be more upbeat and much more cuter than me.


	4. Realization

**~Realization~**

Time flew by. Yes, I was still with Akashi. However, he seemed to have changed as we entered our third year of middle school.

We had begun to argue that year. I noticed how cruel he was, how he excluded 'losers' into a category of 'barbarians.' This made me realized I hate games that created a huge gap between people and their love for basketball.

People with dreams crushed by Akashi and his friends… That was sickening. Why were they all so conceited? Why was I with them? Why was I… with Akashi?

Without another word wasted, I left him.


	5. Nothing but Tears

**~Nothing but Tears~**

Toward the end of our third year, Akashi approached me one more time. We both knew we were over with. He knew I never had much interest in him. I knew his words would only hurt me.

"You can go die."

Words hurt. I knew they did. But it was coming from the mouth of the guy who I tried to love back. It was natural for my tears to form and fall down my face.

However, I only cried after he was gone. I was sure he knew I would burst into tears though.

This is goodbye… Akashi Seijuurou.

**~ * THE END * ~**

* * *

**Author's note:** …This wasn't so hard to write at all. Took me about an hour or so (since I type rather slow). I heard people said writing drabbles were challenging because of the exact count of 100 words in each chapter… Maybe I didn't try hard enough?

The result of these drabbles turned out plainly. …Will people even enjoy reading this? 8D Oh well.

**About the way I titled this story**:

I chose "Kindness in the Wastebasket" for two reasons.

One, the 'OC' gives in to people who want her to give Akashi a chance. Would you consider that as kindness? Is saying 'yes' a kind thing? …I feel like it can work too. Since when you give people chances, that is definitely an act of kindness.

Two, when Person A argues with Person B, who is hurting others with words or something, it shows Person A cares about what Person B does. Kindness = caring. Without a doubt, anyone who brings up anything that disturbs them is caring. Hence why the OC argues about Akashi's beliefs of 'losers.'

With these two reasons… well, obviously they were wasted. Like, the kindness were just thrown away… Did I even make sense? XD

And that is all. I didn't want anyone to be asking me why I chose the title to be like this. :D …Because I almost confused myself when I stared at it. =_= And I wanted to be sure no one gets confuse… or maybe I'm the only brainless idiot here. 8D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
